Early Final Days
This is a sub-page for Toon Wars: The Final Days detailing early concepts for the story during its development along with the Toon Wars series in 2017. For notes on the saga in the 2014-2016 prototype or the old How to train your Hero crossover, click the link below. * Toon Wars Prototype * How to train your Hero Subpages * Early Scripts * Early Synopsis (2017) * Early Synopsis (2018 V.1) 2017 Version * The intro to the story was originally meant to begin with Bimm retracing her footsteps at the Adventure Academy after becoming less happy and unsure of her life. Interestingly, she dressed herself in her old academy attire while on her way to the school. By then, the Virus Entity attacks, and Cattus gathers Bimm and other survivors to a safe location until it is no longer safe. Malachite under corruption finds them and slaughters all but Cattus and Bimm as they were on their way to a portal to Doctor Wakeman's lab. Malachite tosses a bolder at Cattus crushing him, but Bimm manages to escape, and Malachite is belittled by the Mawgu for her failure. All this was changed so that the survivors were already few in numbers using the Adventure Academy as a safe zone before the Toon God personally appeared to kill them, including a more personal touch by using Bimm as bait to get Cattus to jump in front of his lethal energy blast. Note: This early version of the intro was made prior to Frozarburst creating Toon Wars: Shorts, which expanded and changed many of the Final Days' elements. **Familiar and Phibby did not appear in the first draft but were included in the final. **Glori was meant to appear in the introduction, but she was left unused. **Any mention of Bimm's family was nonexistent as Magiswords Echoes was not developed at the time. * The Toon Force were far more self aware that they were cartoons and openly explained to Spongebob why the war began because of it. The change was made ahead of time during the series' development as to leave the big reveal vague and unexplored. * Nicole Watterson was never meant to be the Toon Goddess and instead followed the Toon Force at a much older age, appearing relatively rugged and bestial. Her hardest challenge would've been against the Crystal Gem fusions. ** In addition, Alexandrite was scripted to be in the story but was only mentioned in the final version. ** Yuki also would've remained alive, but it was cut * When the Toon Goddess was included, her design was slightly different than in the final, having wings and a longer, sharper tail. * Everyone would've had a copy of Samurai Jack's sword. How they got it was never explained and the concept was removed in the 2018 draft. * Trudy X and Rudy Tabootie would've returned still under the manipulation of the Syndicate. And Trudy would ally herself with the Toon Force to save the day. But since the Samurai Jack Saga was given a much different ending for the two and other corrupted, they were scrapped as their roles had been concluded. *The Toon Force didn't disband, but characters appeared much older than the actual time of events, suggesting it was more than the 5 year span of the final. * Witchy Simone was never scripted to return in The Final Days and Bimm was the only Magiswords character left alive. But after such praise for her character from fans and the writer throughout the Magiswords Trilogy, she was written into the story as Ghost Simone, partnering with Bimm. * Bimm's Magisword was missing * The Mawgu was supposed to have been the only main villain before the inclusion of the Toon God and the Toon Goddess. His body was also meant to reappear in the story from the start, but was changed instead to a non-physical entity in the form of the Virus Entity. * Equestria from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was meant to be discovered as an alternate universe by Dr. Wakeman as a means of last resort against the virus. However, it was deemed too silly and tonally inconsistent and was removed in favor of keeping the story focused on the Nicktoons and Cartoon Network. It is until after Toon Wars: The Final Days that shows outside of said channels would be explored. * Even more so, anime and How to train your Dragon would have also appeared again. But they were removed for the same reasons given to MLP. * The setting of the final battle was a white void instead of the entirety of the Magiswords cartoon surrounded by a black void and the Fourth Wall halo. * Danny and Timmy's outfits were slightly more detailed and had extra features than the final, as seen in the cover at the top. ** Timmy also didn't have his buck teeth still. Neither did Future Timmy. * The design where Jimmy appears rough and beat up was first going to be that way for the entire story. It was later reserved for the Toon Goddess fight. * Jack did not have a full beard. * Absolute Power was virtually nonexistent. * Darwin Watterson, Molly, Masami, and Tina Rex from Gumball's world were meant to follow the main cast until the Crystal Gem battle, but were instead deleted so as to not have too many characters to focus on, and to give Gumball and the story more depth and tragedy. * The old design of the survivor roster had show vectors instead of custom made ones. With the exception of Hali and Anais. There were also notable absences and less survivors than what was shown in the final. Most notable being Jack. ** Dexter also survived in this version ** Bimm is still in her Academy design instead of her adult version ** Chester and AJ are not among the roster as they were not scripted at the time. Early 2018 * The roster appears much differently than it did originally, featuring characters who don't appear or lacked much/if any significance to the plot. ** The biggest example being Shirley, who only served as a cameo in the released draft but had slightly more to do before his demise in the early scripting. Others include Noville, Yuki, Gateaux, and Darwin. ** Brainy Barker and Kevin Whitney were meant to have a spot on the roster, but were removed. ** The original versions of Glori, Bimm, Ashi, Danny, Nicole, Gumball, Jimmy, and Jenny were featured before their updates. * Much like the 2017 version, Bimm was going to journey without her personal Magisword but would've kept the Knowledge Magisword. The way in which it was used was unclear, however, as there was never a scene where it was scripted until later in development. As seen with the vector to the right, concept art showed Bimm using the device as though it were an actual sword, evident by the blood as a reference to Samurai Jack Season 5. However, in the final, it is never used in this manner and the violence was toned down only slightly for general audiences; though it too had its fair share of dark moments. * The cover similar to the primary Toon Wars the Final Days cover was an early version of it created as JPEG instead of the more preferred and detailed PNG file type. Following the usage of high quality settings and a drawing tablet, future artwork would be created as PNG files; only switching to JPEG on rare occasions should a picture be too large for a particular website. ** In addition, Timmy's buck teeth were originally still missing, but were added into both the cover and the story to clear any confusion ** The primary art software used until Frozar's acquisition of a tablet was GIMP. Now it's Firealpaca and the more detailed Clip Studio as both are compatible with his tablet. * A scene about the Angry Beavers' final unaired episode was scripted but never finished * An entire scene detailing Witchy Simone's sacrifice to hold off the Toon God was partially scripted but left unused as there was never a need for it. * Enid and Radicles were missing in the second draft. * Skulker and Technus were supposed to help the Toon Force get to Dimsdale through the Ghost Zone, but they were instead corrupted in the final draft. * The Toon Goddess fight was meant to commence in the Mawgu Arena after the Crystal Gems were restored. However, this was altered in favor of a tonally quick entry; much like the bombing of the Avengers H.Q. in Marvel's Avengers Endgame. Prior to this alteration, this version would have had the Toon Goddess systematically delete certain characters in a single chapter before being angered enough that she eventually bombs the arena, the Altar, and the Grand Palace. ** Timmy Turner particularly would've had a much darker death, losing his soul to the Toon Goddess after attempting a false wish using her power to delete her. ** Brad was scripted to be blown to pieces ** Carl, Sheen, and Jasper were meant to be absorbed into the Toon Goddess as data ** Cindy would have died the same way Sandy did in the final, but was switched around * All side-stories converging into the main one were seemingly non-existent, including Turbo your Fellow, which was included following the 25th chapter of the main story to explain Turbo and Fink's inclusion. Both of which were never in the original drafts. * The chapters from 25 up to 33 were never meant to be until Frozarburst decided it would help to serve the plot and to prevent having the big reveal rushed too early following the Toon Goddess' death. It would also help to show the perpetual limbo characters had frequently referenced throughout the series, and solidify the surviving characters' development. * In light of that, Doug was going to reveal his Toon God identity to the Toon Force immediately after the Toon Goddess' death, much like Lumine following Sigma's death in Mega Man X8. Frozarburst later moved it up to the later chapters instead. * Spongebob's ending was much different: He was meant at first to be completely rebooted rather than given a replacement or a conclusion to his series. However, the concept was changed feeling it would be more compelling and less of a mystery. * The survivor roster had more characters but still borrowed official vectors of them. The final version of it was also created for future release, but it was unused as there were more characters featured who lived at the end of the Final Days ** The third version is notably more up to speed on the roster, also including missing characters, a different color circle around the altered ones, and designs by Frozarburst. * Almost all the survivors were meant to have exceeded the limits of reality up to god status, as indicated by Jimmy Neutron's line of "It seems the logic left in each of our worlds has gone too." This concept was instead reserved for Nicole, Bimm, and to a degree, Simone. Had the idea been kept, Frozarburst would have created a potential future miniseries surrounding the survivors dubbing themselves as "Gods in Training." * None of the extra characters rescued by Clockwork would have appeared at all in the final battle, and instead watch over the fight from a broadcast to his lair or a different region of space. * Rose Quartz was meant to live to the end of the saga, but Frozar eventually decided to let her sacrifice herself to finish the Final Magisword believing it would be a more compelling way to end her arc from the show and her appearance in the Final Days. Sadie, however, is seen keeping her shield in the final version. * Teen Titans GO simply would have never been brought back, leaving Starfire with the Toon Force. To better respect fans of the original and its spinoff, Frozarburst chose later in development to have the two series merge into one. Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Early Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars Category:Subpages